


vapid feels are vapid

by scrabblenits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Furry, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrabblenits/pseuds/scrabblenits
Summary: No good summary for this, it's just pure smut of my fursona getting anally fucked with a horse dildo.





	vapid feels are vapid

**Author's Note:**

> i've recently gotten interested in fursonas and furry characters in general, and have been cultivating a couple oc's over the past few months. i kinda lost interest in everything that wasn't furries. i wrote this last month in a fervent rush because of how excited i was. anyways, i don't really have anywhere to put this other than my furaffinity so i'm posting it here for funsies. my boyfriend's oc is eddie, who's a pig who works in construction and my oc is gerty, who's a nonbinary clown loach that works as a cashier at a hardware store. they're in a cgl/ddlg relationship so if that turns you off, read no further.
> 
> my furaffinity is @scrabblenits so if you wanna follow me there for more art of these two freaks, go nutty.

“We're gonna get this whole thing in ya tonight, sweetheart.” He smiled. It was a genial expression, one that betrayed the sinister length of the toy. It was nearly two feet long, and thick as his wrist. They hadn't gotten to fisting yet, his hands were too big, and Gerty's arms were too short to get their own fist inside themself. They'd never done something so deep, or so thick. They're naked, stripped bare for him (as they most often are) and on the floor. They would've been on the bed, but Eddie said that it's easier to clean up the hardwood floor than it is the mattress. He looked too happy, holding that long length of sillicone, stroking idly along the molded vein and watching how they oogle it. It's a mottled blue equine dick, Gerty isn't stupid, they've seen plenty of porn featuring stallions with cocks as big as that toy, if not bigger. And yet, the most they'd ever used on themself was a few modest toys.  
  
But Eddie knows it's not something they'd dare turn down. He knows how needy they are. He knows how much they want this thing inside them. He gives them the time it takes for him to slather the thing in a copious amount of lubricant, his hand covered in the slippery fluid, to lean back. They do it shakily, clearly nervous, clearly excited. He can see it. They could deny it to themself cause it's dirty to like this, and babies aren't supposed to touch down there, but he can see how their plump dick peeks out from between their fat labia, how they're so wet it makes the outer skin glisten with excitement. They know better though. To get the entire length inside them, he's gonna use their other hole. He lifts them up easily with his other hand, grabbing their thighs and dragging them a few inches along the ground so that their pelvis is in his lap, and their chubby short legs are up in the air and spread out. They look so open in this pose, their lips naturally parting to show him their clenched hole, their puffy anus just begging to be used. He licks his snout, letting out a grunt of excitement. Regardless of how this goes, it's going to be rewarding. For him, more than anyone.  
  
He sets the toy down for a moment, prodding the soft skin of their rear entrance, knowing how sensitive they are. He's glad for the viscuous lube that coats his fingers, it doesn't dry out, and makes things feel /so/ smooth. He can slide his thick index finger inside easily, they've been trained right, only bearing down around the digit out of reflex before instantly relaxing, their muscles melting against the intrusion. Gerty lets out a little moan, a tiny noise low in their chest, and the blush on their cheeks is already scarlet. They get embarrassed so easily. Eddie can't help grin lecherously down at them when he gets down to the first knuckle and curls his finger forward, pressing against their vaginal g-spot through the thin internal walls.  
  
“Da-a-addy...” They whine, curling their toes and clenching against his finger. He can see their dick twitch, and he knows how badly they want him to stroke them, but he refuses to. This is all about getting the toy inside, their pleasure can come later. He wants to see them stretched around it. They try to wiggle their hips to get him to start moving, but he moves at his own pace. Which... is actually what they want, because he pulls his first finger out to then substitute it with three at once. It causes them to yelp, try to close their legs around his hand, but they asked for this, they're gonna get it! He gives them very little time to adjust before he starts thrusting his fingers, short and fast movements that are meant more to quickly work their muscles open than to feel good. It's nice that despite his pace, Gerty can derive pleasure from it anyways though. He loves to see them moan and squirm, but more than that, he wants to see the entire length of the dildo disappear inside them. As he pulled his fingers out, he slid the pads of his index and middle finger over the wet rim of their swollen hole, delighting in how they shivered and whined and tried to push their hips up again to meet his fingers. Oh, they were just so precious, so needy.  
  
“Tell me what'cha need, baby...” He murmured, lazily circling the warm scarlet flesh. He wanted so badly to just drive the entire thing in one go, but that wouldn't do. He needed to hear them say they wanted it, they /needed/ it.  
  
“Plu- please daddy... please f...” The blush on their face deepens even more, somehow, a richer orange. They were taught very strictly that baby's don't swear, and that was somethin that had to be very relentlessly upheld. He knew what they wanted to say, and his eyes narrowed just slightly down at them. They swallowed the thick saliva that was building in their throat, and said, quietly, “Please fill me up...”  
  
“Very good, sweetie. How could I say no to such a request?” Eddie said, the smile on his face instantly returning, and he gave a kiss to their foot that was still dutifully up in the air for him. Then, he retrieved the toy, which was still so copiously lubricated, and hoisted it up. Using his other hand, he guided the thick, blunt head of the cock against their hole. He could tell they were holding their breath in anticipation. The thing was nearly three times wider than what the rim of muscle would surely allow, but they were eager. They watched with wide eyes as he slowly started to push down, allowing gravity to handle a lot of the drive behind it, his hand gripping a few inches above the base to help guide the smooth, almost squishy sillicone inside. Eddie rocked it back and forth a few times to try and help loosen them.  
  
“Breathe, baby... I can't do this if ya ain't breathin'.” He mumbled, rubbing the edge of Gerty's entrance again to try and coax them to relax. “I know it's scary, but I also know you can do it. I believe in ya, baby.”  
  
They exhaled in one big whoosh, and suddenly he could feel much less resistance. It reinvigorated him, and with a more concerted effort he pushed down again, hard enough this time that it popped inside. It wasn't brutal or forceful, but he still had to apply a bit of strength behind it to get the tip inside on account of how blunt it was. There was no way to ease it in, unfortunately, but that was also part of the appeal. They practically yelped, legs trembling hard in and back trying to arch against his thighs. He could feel his own dick throbbing with arousal at seeing how they opened up for him. They must feel so full right now, even with just three inches inside. Their hole looked stretched to the limit, but the toy got somewhat wider towards the base in a long taper, and they had a /lot/ of length to go. Eddie licked his lips again, grinding his crotch against their spine in idle, mindless movements more to experience the pressure of it than to actually try and achieve anything. For right now, this wasn't about him. This was about Gerty. He allowed them a few minutes to just sit there and breathe, hard and fast at first but then deep, steadying breaths to try and calm their nerves. It was quite a stretch but they wanted to make their daddy proud.  
  
“Y'okay, pumpkin?” He whispered, pushing the toy in just a tiny amount and hearing their breath wrench in a tight little gasp. They nodded frantically, rendered speechless just by the sheer mass. They were ready to continue. Eddie started to push in again, slowly working open their rectum with the length. Or, at least, it felt like it was slow, but he found in no time at all that he got next to half the length inside without much trouble. They were so beautiful bunched up like this, trembling, tears starting to form in their eyes. He was at the first medial ring, which stopped at the edge of their bright, raw anus. He was panting himself just from how excited he was by the entire act. He was sweating, gripping the base of the toy so tightly his knuckles started to turn white.  
  
He was so tempted to just shove the rest of it in with one strong motion. Instead, he tilted it upwards towards him, and groaned inwardly at how he could see the mass of it bulge up against their fat tummy. Then, seeing how much was inside, he pushed the ring inside almost too quickly, and their bowels swallowed up another four inches. This elicited a sharp cry from them, shrill and high, and the force of the toy so deep inside them, pressing down on their internal organs, made them clench so hard that they squirted. It embarrassed Gerty every time it happened, and this time was no different. It was just a small amount, but they still squealed in humiliation. The fluid splashed against Eddie's hand, instantly running down his knuckles, down the toy, and covering both their holes. They tried to reach up and cover their crotch with their hands to prevent more coming out, but their daddy was determined to make it happen again. He pushed harder, maintaining the angle that pushed up against their bladder, and started to thrust fast and short like a jackrabbit, only pulling out far enough to force the ring to continuously push and pull against their already well-abused hole. The effect was instant, and delightful. Gerty was unable to contain it, practically sobbing as they pissed uncontrollably into their own hand, in little bursts that matched when the toy was pushed down inside them. It was humiliating!! But they were powerless to stop it, keeping one hand on their pussy to try and stem the flow, and their other on their stomach, feeling the bulge jostling around their guts.  
  
He kept this up for what felt like forever, trying to force as much out of them, before finalizing his torment by pushing in the remaining 8 inches with one smooth thrust. Gerty shouted with the overwhelming pleasure of it, entire body tensing as they clenched as hard as they could, arching their spine, legs trembling and tears leaking down their cheeks. They knew they weren't supposed to touch their dick during sessions like this, but with their piss-soaked hand conveniently already on top of their crotch, they couldn't help but grind their spasming dick against the palm of their hand. Then, they slumped back against him, panting hard, soaked with their own fluids, and breathing so hard they thought they were gonna pass out. Eddie allowed them a while to recover, smiling fondly down at the absolute wreck that he'd made them into. They were just so precious, and they were /his/.  
  
After he decided they had ample time to cool down in the afterglow, he plucked their hand from their crotch, still soaking wet with vaginal fluid and piss, and gently lowered it to their still-open mouth. They allowed him to do it, their limbs all jelly-like, even though the sharp acrid smell made their whiskers twitch.  
  
“You were so good for me baby...” He whispered, and pushed their fingers into their mouth, shivering as their orange tongue darted out to lick the fluid off and cringe at the taste. They never liked the taste of themself but Eddie was working hard to make it a positive association. Despite their dislike, they still did a good job, dutifully licking their hand clean. Eddie, satisfied with their job, lifted them up by their hips and swirled his tongue around their red, raw hole, stretched to it's limit around the circumfrence of the base, cleaning up the remnants of their orgasm as he slid his snout upwards, giving them long, luxurious strokes of his tongue to lap up their piss and other fluids, briefly dipping his tongue inside their hole (which was forced open by the thickness of the toy pressing against it from the inside) and delighting in how his baby mewled in overstimulated pleasure.  
  
He slowly lowered down by their hips to the ground so they lay on their back, grinning lasciviously at how he could see the faint bulge of the toy moving around inside them with the motion and how they groan quietly to themself. He pressed gently against the base that which had slid out an inch or two in the process, delighting in how they twitched. The poor thing was just completely wiped, and he figured it was as good a time as ever to put them to bed.  
  
“Now, since ya couldn't control yourself durin' that, I think we know what you need before your nap.” He said with a big wide smile. They didn't have the energy to argue, but they did quietly whine a little 'noo'. He let it slide, and left only for a second to retrieve a fresh diaper for his baby. With quick, now expert ease, he secured the soft garment to Gerty's pelvis, tight and snug and holding all 2ft of the toy inside their guts, keeping them nice and stretched wide around it. By the time he was lifting them up off the ground to take them to their bed, they were already asleep.


End file.
